celestiaradiofandomcom-20200215-history
Channel denizens
This here is zazq's list of folks on the irc channel, complete with semi insulting descriptions of who they are. DON'T MESS WITH IT unless its really funny. -=- Plausocks/Pwowsocks - IRC Admin and wielder of the Plaubot. He wears socks and doesn't afraid of nopony. We got a bunch of bots. Aiko is the boss and Plaubot, Toastbot, Twix and Molestia do nothing useful. Colgate is some artist or something. he's apparently famous but nobody has ever heard of him. He's popular in france. Kinkypie is the Minecraft Mastah. Fear his snuggly wrath. PaperDerp is mopey and dapper and best pony. Pui's just some guy, ya know? Raine is a writer, who refuses to admit her work is totally cloptastic. Underpony is the king of bad connections and has a dance move named after him. Dusk_Shine/Duskie/Salty_Seas is a vocalist to a totally sweet and wicked awesome band with no songs. Zuzu/Azure/Valkyrie is the robot engineer overlord. He'll take over the world some day i'm sure. Hail lord IlPalazuzu! Karai is cute and harmless and OH GOD PLZ DONT BAN ME. PRiSON - just some troll. nothing important. This guy is not relevant in any way. Qcom - the best DJ. (srsly) Shamrock - DJ, owner of CR and resident Beardmaster. PHPony - Webmaster and the guy responsible for the schedule always being wrong. Vye/Vinylshy is the totally best person you'll ever meet. Schlovia is a real girl on the real internet. She looks like sex. MmmBacon0 is a big ol pile of snuggly lovely bacon. A top quality gentlepony. Kiriwings is an innocent little girl, sequestered in an insane asylum in the middle of a frozen wasteland. Cute though. Arker is so old he predates PaperDerp's ban on hugs. We're talking pre toast era, maybe prison era. AIN'T NOPONY old enough to remember that! bersinger is a pensive pisspooler pedophile. he was also once black. LordofSilense is not to be confused with DJSilence. His true name is LordofCilantro or Butters but he doesn't know that. He's also shipped with everyone. BrightPage is secretly plotting to be a DJ. But you don't need to know that... DJWubzy is a super mega ultra hyper dubstep infused DJ who is listening to pop rocks and diet coke being poured into your ears. Best DJ. DJKBrony is now offically an old timer, because he's DJ generation 3 and we're on like gen 6 now or something. Best DJ. DJCreeps/RedHelper is the IRC mod that stalks in the night. He is the surprise in your cereal, the batteries that are not included, and the fingernail that scrapes the blackboard of your soul. ScootalooHopkins is a flamable ball of huggles and love. David_Haitch is a prominant member of the dungeon. when you hear screaming in the background of DJDarkfire's shows, its this guy. DJDarkfire runs Luna's dungeon, and has all sorts of terrible things to do to folks. When he's not causing suffering to all around him, he also plays some music on air. Pinkamina doesn't chat much anymore, but still semi-performs his job as most jerky pony on the channel. If he were less of a jerk, there would totally be more noobs annoying us all. Zimtower is ... MissCheerilee is a "teacher" with a "classroom" which is actually her basement. If you think it sounds creepier than it is, go check out #didnyworl BIGNEWS is REDACTED devast8a is the holder of the worst ping of CR. Seriously. Look it up DJCalcos is one sexy motherfucker